Dark Times
by amyrosefan926
Summary: Sonic has a dark side. A dark side that is getting stronger from within him. Will his friends be able to save him? Or will they feel his wrath? This is my first fic.
1. Nightmare

**Hello! This is my first ever fanfic...like, ever. This has been a long time coming. But I'm here now. Anyway, this is a kinda sorta Dark Sonic fic. Dark Sonic being the dark Sonic from Sonic X. I love that show. I could have done Sonic EXE but I think anything I could have written about EXE would've been REALLY cliche at this point. Plus, that Dark Sonic scene from Sonic X is one of my favorite Sonic moments. Ever. So I guess you could consider this fic taking place in the Sonic X universe. Though I probably won't bring up many plot points from that show, and I especially won't mention Chris (unless I absolutely have to). So yeah here goes. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: All Sonic characters belong to SEGA. I wish I owned them though.**

_There is a dark entity within my soul..._

_There's no escape..._

**Dark Times**

Sonic the hedgehog stared out at the lake in front of him. It had been five years since Sonic and friends defeated the metarex and saved the universe.

And ever since then, Sonic had been having nightmares of his dark form.

He would feel a frigid, icy wind surround him and would suddenly feel very tense. He would see darkness and hear a high pitch ringing in his ears. Then, he could feel his dark form taking over his body and suddenly a powerful, vengeful anger would overcome him. He dreamed of killing innocent people, including his friends, and taking great pleasure in seeing their scared faces... and the blood.

_So. Much. Blood._

Sonic would always wake in a cold sweat, gasping for air. These dreams had recently became so frequent that Sonic forced himself to stay awake for as long as physically possible, and slept as little as possible. Whenever he felt sleep sneaking its way into his eyes, he would get up and try to run it off. He would go somewhere, _anywhere_ to clear his head.

He could barely talk to his friends anymore. He couldn't bare to see them when he'd constantly dream of them screaming for help from his wrath. He couldn't bare to look at himself. He couldn't bare to look at his bloodshot eyes with heavy bags underneath. He couldn't look at his reflection without seeing his dark form in the reflection instead.

His friends would often try to get him to tell at least a little part of why he was being so isolated. He would usually just brush them off and run away. He always hated having to do that. For so long, these were the people he cared about the most. They cared too, and were only trying to help. But Sonic just couldn't dare to see their faces if he were to tell them the truth about what he is capable of.

Sonic continued to stare at the glassy lake as the moon rose high into the sky. He exhaled deeply and his eyes started to droop. Sleep was closing in.

_Here we go again..._

**So yeah! I hope you enjoyed this... I know it wasn't anything special but it is my first fic after all. I'm a newbie. And besides, you could read A LOT worse. So please review, I'll accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Trolls are dumb and I won't really listen to them. Andof course, compliments are ALWAYS accepted :) Till next time! **


	2. Careless, Careless

**Hey I'm back! I've stayed up quite late in order to brainstorm some stuff for this chapter. So I'm hoping you'll like it. So here goes...**

**Chapter 2: Careless, Careless**

Sonic's tired head drooped as his bloodshot eyes began to close.

He was on the verge of sleep, when suddenly, a loud ringing alarm sounded from his wrist communicator. His eyelids popped open and he jumped, startled. He looked down at his wrist.

"...Hey Tails, what's up?" He muttered groggily.

"Sonic you look a mess." Tails said in a sarcastic tone.

"Thanks, you look fantastic also, Tails. Now cut to the chase." Sonic said with a bored voice.

"Alright, alright. Eggman's invading the city with a huge fleet of small, super fast robots. Knuckles, Amy and I are getting some of them, but they're pretty swift. Think you could help out?"

"I'm on it, little buddy." Sonic said as he ended the conversation on his communicator.

Admittedly, Sonic didn't know if he'd actually even have the energy to go take on this little army of Eggman's, but for his friends (which he didn't see too often anymore), he would go and give it his all and act as his normal, carefree self. Even though deep down, he was truly exhausted. He slowly got himself up and worked up enough energy to take off in a speedy pursuit to the city.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Sonic arrived in the city, he saw tons of small clunky blue robots moving at a very fast pace, destroying buildings in the city with their slow, but strong lasers. There were everywhere. Sonic spin dashed and took out at least ten with one blow. At least they were easy to destroy. Sonic sighed in relief that this wouldn't be a chore of a fight.

"Eggman's really losing his touch." Sonic said to himself with a small smile. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tails running up to him.

"Sonic! You're here! We've cleared out most of them, but they just keep showing up." Tails said with a huff.

"Don't worry, I got this. This'll be a piece of cake." Sonic said with a smirk. He gathered his energy, and he quickly dashed into a swarm of the small robots and they all broke with a small explosion.

Sonic kept going at it, destroying any robot in his path. But for every robot he destroyed, another two robots would show up, and it seemed neverending. Sonic's energy was wearing thin. His kneeled over to catch his breath.

"My my Sonic, don't you look lovely." Sonic heard a smug voice say. Eggman came up in his Eggmobile behind Sonic. Sonic looked up with a smirk.

"I could say the same to you. Now where's the real challenge, Eggman? I don't wanna be wasting my time here." Sonic said, trying his best to sound legitimate.

"Big talk for how exhausted you look, Sonic. But you're right. This is child's play. My small E-X0's are _nothing _compared to my E-X1 series!" Behind Eggman flew in hundreds of dark purple, huge looking robots that hit the ground with a large boom.

Sonic and Tails just looked at each other and smiled. This was gonna be easy. Knuckles and Amy soon caught up to them.

"More robots?! Wow, this is getting to be too much!" A frustrated Amy Rose shouted with a groan. Sonic looked over at her and noticed that she had received burns on her right arm. Must've been those little robots. Amy didn't take to well to injury. She got angry.

Amy took off dashing towards the large dark robots with her hammer, ready to strike. She charged at one of them and swung her hammer. The robot grabbed the hammer before it could make contact, and threw Amy back into the air with a great force. She fell to the ground with a thud.

"Are you alright Amy?!" Sonic shouted, a bit distracted by the purple robot he was trying to destroy. But Amy didn't respond. Luckily, she was pretty much out of sight, so she would be safe for now.

Sonic continued trying to homing attack into the robots, but to no avail.

"Sonic, this isn't working. They keep blocking all my punches!" Knuckles yelled from the distance. It seemed like every single attack they tried would get blocked by the robots' bulky arms.

"This is no use Sonic, they're too well-guarded." Tails said worriedly. Suddenly the robots began to open fire, shooting fast lasers and throwing bombs. Tails was hit by one of the bombs, flinging him back into the distance. He hit the ground hard and blacked out. It seemed Tails was out too.

Sonic was getting frustrated. He and Knuckles were wearing themselves out trying to find some way, _any way_ to break the defenses of these robots. Knuckles punched and punched at the robotic arms, growing more tired with every punch. Knuckles fell to the floor, trying to catch his breath.

Sonic looked at the sad state of his friends. Eggman was really dealing a blow. Sonic glared at the robots, feeling the anger burning within himself.

"What's the matter,Sonic? Are my E-X1's too much for your little hedgehog body to take?" Eggman taunted from above.

"Looks like I've created the ultimate weapons! Ahahahaha! Now no one can stop me!" Eggman was just adding fuel to the fire burning inside Sonic.

_Ready?_

He suddenly could see nothing but the robots in front of him. A dark haze clouded his vision.

_Go._

He growled and dashed into every single robot, at a speed that was probably never even heard of. He hit each robot at least one hundred times, destroying every single one. Then with a dark smirk, he looked up at Eggman.

"Alone at last, Eggy." Sonic said with a low rasp. Eggman had a look of fear on his face

"Oh look at the time. Well, nice fight, Sonic! See you some... other time..." Eggman tried to move away, but the second he looked away, Sonic was on the front of the Eggmobile, looking Eggman right in the eyes with a glare.

"This game's gotten old, Eggman." And in an instant, Sonic vanished, powerfully dashing into the Eggmobile at a blur. Sonic landed on the ground as the Eggmobile exploded. Though Eggman ejected his seat in the nick of time.

"You might've won this round, Sonic, but I'll be back, you'll see!" Eggman yelled from the distance. Sonic just continued to look ahead, blank expression on his face.

"Sonic, are you okay?" He heard Knuckles say weakly.

But Sonic said nothing. He felt the world around him fall away.

Sonic collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

**So yeah. This definitely took me some time. I don't really know how I feel about this chapter. Part of me likes it, but another part of me isn't too thrilled. I am a very modest person and I find it VERY hard to enjoy the things I create. And honestly, its hard for me to enjoy this story. But I'll try to continue with it. Its been hard for me to get motivated to write. And I stayed up super late coming up with ideas for this and I pretty much wrote this all in one shot. So I'm pretty tired, and I'm gonna go to bed now. :3**

**Sorry that was so long. But yeah, please review. See ya next time! :D**


	3. Heartless

**Hey I'm back. I haven't updated since August and I feel really super bad about it. Unlike the last chapter, I wrote this at a decent hour of the day, I'm well rested, and I definitely did NOT spend as much time planning this chapter. So I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed. I just kinda wanted to get a chapter out. So without further ado...**

Heartless

Sonic opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness.

He could hear the faint sounds of people calling his name; over and over it droned in the blackness. He ran frantically trying to find the source of the echoes, but found that he wasn't getting any further than where he started. The darkness continued on and on. Sonic was starting to feel overwhelmed. He fell to his knees.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed an intense dark blue spot. He turned and saw himself. The one that he saw in his nightmares. Sonic quickly stood up and tried to charge at the entity, but it was no use. The figure vanished. Sonic searched his surroundings of nothingness to try to find the monster.

But there was no one there.

He heard his name being called again, only this time louder, more clear. He turned around to find the caller, but instead saw his dark form standing inches away from him. Sonic jumped back out of surprise, but immediately glared at the figure.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Sonic cried in a frustrated tone.

"Oh Sonic, don't tell me you're really this stupid." The figure chuckled darkly. Sonic kept glaring, though he raised an eyebrow. "Don't you understand that I _am _you? There is no simply 'leaving you alone.' I am a part of you that you cannot escape from. And soon...I will take complete control."

Sonic grew angrier at the monster, ready to charge at any second. The figure just looked at Sonic with a smirk. Sonic charged at the monster and in that instant, it disappeared. He heard a menacing laugh echoing throughout the darkness.

Sonic felt helpless as he felt a heavy force plunge itself into his chest.

Sonic's eyes snapped open and he sat up abruptly, his forehead coated in sweat. There was no more darkness. He was in his house. In his bed (a place he hardly ever slept). The morning light warmed him gently. He didn't realize how cold he was. His heart was still racing.

"Oh hey, Sonic, you're up!" Tails walked into his room with a smile. "You've been out for a while. Almost three days. Luckily, there wasn't any trouble in that time. You should get up and go see everyone. Amy especially has been worried about you." Tails said, helping Sonic out of bed. Sonic's legs wobbled a bit but he found his balance. It felt like forever since he's been on his feet. He felt so tired and his legs were shaky in response. How long had he been out? Tails said three days. It only seemed like he was in his dark imagination for a short amount of time...

He didn't want to think about that anymore. He could still see hallucinations of his dark form and was hurrying along to see his friends to quickly forget about the entity.

"Sonic! You're okay!" He was brought out of his thoughts by a hug of extreme force, the kind only given by Amy Rose. His legs were so weak that her hug knocked him down to the ground with a thud.

"Oh. Sorry Sonic. I guess you're still kinda out of it." She giggled lightly and helped Sonic get back onto his feet. She gave him a lighter, gentler hug. "Sonic, I'm just so glad you're okay. I'm glad we didn't lose you." She said with affection.

_Yeah. Me too._ Sonic thought to himself with a sigh. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the dark blue aura. The same one from before. His dark form.

He looked over his shoulder and saw nothing.

**So yeah. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just couldn't think of anything to write. I kinda just churned this one out without a lot of thought. Hopefully you liked it though. **

**It would be fantastic if you could review. That'd be great.**

**Till next time (hopefully sooner than this time)!**


End file.
